paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Scriptliss
Scriptliss is a major character in both Super Paper Roblox and Paper Roblox 2: Beyond The Fold. In Beyond The Fold, he is the antagonist and puts 7 mistakes (crumpled up balls of paper and in Super Paper Roblox, found out to be parts of his soul) in the game, and it is the player's job to find them and seal them. The player eavesdrops on him in that game, and it takes Scriptliss until they meet at Dusk Woods to realize this. In Super Paper Roblox, he has a different role, and is a good person who wants to fix his mistakes, and acts as a sort of sidekick to the protagonist, tagging along for every chapter as well as the prologue and epilogue. Synopsis Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold Chapter 1 Scriptliss begins hiding the mistakes outside Paper Fortress. Unaware of the player, he proudly states that a mistake should be securely hidden in the fortress. He then leaves to hide the rest of the mistakes. In Paper Fortress, the player finds Robloxians who were imprisoned by Scriptliss. They find out that the exit was unlocked the entire time, so they could have just left at any time. Chapter 2 In Haunted Courtyard, Scriptliss looks upon the mistake at the top of Soul Spire. As the player eavesdrops on him, he states that that it is obvious to see, but no one will be able to reach it. He also hopes that no one will find out about the mistakes. Chapter 3 In Steep Climb, unaware of the player, Scriptliss says that the island is one of the best hiding spots for his mistakes, and now he has to hide the rest of them. Chapter 4 Outside the location of one of his mistakes, Tomb Ruins, the player eavesdrop on Scriptliss when he states that Kairo should stay away from the ruins. He then questions where to hide the other mistakes. Chapter 5 In Mt. Sorgon, unaware of the player, Scriptliss says that the mistake in Mt. Sorgon should be in good hands, as no one will dare to come near Herobrine. He also wonders who else could be entrusted a mistake. Chapter 6 In Chill Snowland, the player eavesdrop on Scriptliss again, as he talks about how Aresd accepted his mistake. However, Scriptliss also hopes that Aresd does not trick him and give away the mistake. He then wonders where else he could hide a mistake. In North Palace, despite Scriptliss' efforts to hide the sixth mistake, Aresd allows the player to take the mistake, saying that "a weird guy just chucked it his way." Chapter 7 Unaware of the player, Scriptliss appears in Deep Basement and talks about his frightening experience in Tick Town, where he hid another mistake. Chapter 8 In Dusk Woods, Scriptliss says that his work is done, but then he finally becomes aware of the player, asking who the player is. After travelling through Paper Nil and Dusekkar Castle, the player enters The Wastebasket and meets the characters that were scrapped from the creation of Paper Robloxia, The Folded. One of The Folded asks if the player was hired by Scriptliss, since Scriptliss stole the mistakes from The Wastebasket before the mistakes could sealed away in a shrine. However, with all of the mistakes, the player can finally accomplish The Folded's goal of sealing the mistakes. In the shrine room, the player puts all of the mistakes in the shrine, ending his/her journey. Secret Ending In The Wastebasket, Scriptliss can be found in his true form, chained to the mistakes of the shrine. He struggles to speak to the player when he talks about his chained state. Super Paper Roblox Prologue/Chapter 1 In Foreshadow Forest, Scriptliss greets the protagonist. He asks where they are, as he does not know how he ended up in the forest. Scriptliss talks about his previous state, in which he was chained to The Wastebasket shrine. During his imprisonment, he wanted a second chance to be free, and now his wish has come true. Despite his freedom, one of the mistakes is still chained to him. After their conversation, the pair make their way through Foreshadow Forest. Eventually, they end up in Cutout Town. Scriptliss had never been in the town, so he believes that it is far from The Fold. Chapter 2 In the Baby Doll Store, Scriptliss chooses to buy one of the dolls. Chapter 3 Scriptliss appears in Oddity Wood and encounters the protagonist. He talks about the spikes throughout the woods and tells the protagonist that Otempes and Boxdra can be found after climbing the tree next to them. Chapter 4 In Citrus Cafe, Scriptliss has a discussion with Dusekkar about Scriptliss' imprisonment. However, it ends when they notice that the protagonist is listening to them. Chapter 5 At the first sage door, Scriptliss, Dusekkar, Otempes, Wiscara, and the protagonist have a meeting about Antagon's plans. They decide to investigate the Rift of Light in the Undermine. With the help of two sages, Lanter and Sphara, they travel to the the Undermine. At the third sage door that leads to the Rift of Light, Otempes and Lanter worry about how the door is open, as it means that Scriptliss' best friend, 1x1x1x1, or Tess Aract, is in the Undermine. They enter the door and find 1x1x1x1, suffering in the Rift of Light. Tess begs for help from Scriptliss. Scriptliss feels despair, seeing his best friend feeling immense pain. It is revealed by Tess that Antagon tricked him into wearing the Void Star, filling Tess' mind with darkness to make it easier for Tess to become brainwashed by Antagon. Tess tried to counter it with the Rift of Light. He says that it is too late, as he is slipping back into the void. Scriptliss yells, saying that Tess cannot leave, but then Tess disappears, along with the Rift of Light. Otempes and Lanter then talk to Scriptliss, but Scriptliss starts asking why he should care. He says that Tess is gone, making all of their actions pointless, and then he tells them to leave him alone. Chapter 6 In Citrus Cafe, Scriptliss and Dusekkar discuss what happened to Tess in Chapter 5. Scriptliss asks Dusekkar if he can be cautious when he tries to catch Antagon. Dusekkar agrees to do so. In Lanter's house, Otempes and Lanter talk about how Scriptliss is feeling. Lanter says that Scriptliss was actually feeling better than before, when they had tea together. Then they move onto another topic, Antagon's plans. In Ruby Sands, Sphara and Glyph discuss Sphara's feelings for Scriptliss. Chapter 7 Near Clef Falls, Scriptliss talks about how he feels worthless, as he could not even save Tess. Chapter 8 As all of the scissors have finally been collected, Scriptliss, Dusekkar, Wiscara, Otempes, and the protagonist begin their travels through several cut portals to reach Antagon. Scriptliss appears in the green cut portal with Cogen, the final piece of Scriptliss' soul turned into a crystal with the ability of telepathic communication. Cogen explains that Scriptliss is in his true form, which was seen in the Secret Ending of Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold. He only takes on this form when he is in a dimension other than Paper Robloxia. After continuing to travel through more cut portals, leading to Paper Boxia, Clockwork's Domain, and Banland, they finally reach the dimension that Antagon is in. They end up in Antagon's hometown, Auxim. Inferno Fortress is close to Auxim, but the path to the fortress is blocked by Banland Security Guards. The heroes tell Antagon's mother, Antagmom, about her son's villainous actions, so Antagmom gets extremely angry and takes out the guards. Because the path is finally open, the heroes travel through Oblivion Badlands and reach Inferno Fortress. In Inferno Fortress, Scriptliss encounters 1x1x1x1 in his true form. 1x1x1x1 teases Scriptliss, causing him to become filled with rage. 1x1x1x1 flies into the air, and Scriptliss follows him. Deeper into the fortress, both of them appear again, and 1x1x1x1 reveals to Scriptliss that Antagon was the one who freed Scriptliss. Scriptliss gains thoughts of distress, so 1x1x1x1 leaves and goes further into Inferno Fortress. Later, when 1x1x1x1 tries to embrace the protagonist in the void, Scriptliss stops 1x1x1x1 and saves the protagonist. They fly off again and become locked in battle. Scriptliss can be found again further in the fortress when he is crying. He reveals that he killed who used to be his best friend, 1x1x1x1. Chapter 9/Epilogue In Final Forest, Scriptliss has a discussion with Dusekkar and Cogen about Tess. Scriptliss later performs during the concert at The Furnace with a guitar. Secret Ending In Oddity Wood, Spoke shows a message from the Void Star to Scriptliss. The message is from Tess, and it allows Scriptliss to find closure with Tess' death. Card Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold Scriptliss' card can be found to the left of Paper Fortress, close to where he appears. Card Description:'' "'''''The god of omens and mistakes. He seems to be particularly protective about the mistakes scattered around the world. Try eavesdropping on him."' Super Paper Roblox Scriptliss Scriptliss' card can be found in a slight gap in Foreshadow Forest next to a set of three rocks in the prologue. '''Card Description:' '"'A wayward demon with a very troubled past. Previously, the 7 pieces of his soul were locked away, forcing him into an eternity of imprisonment. That is, until someone released him. After being alone with his thoughts for quite a long time, he has decided to use his second chance to pave a new path as a hero."''' '''Developer Comments:'' "'''''It took us about a dozen tries to draw Scriptliss crying before I was satisfied. But my thirst for crying Scriptliss will not be quenched forever."' True Scriptliss '''Card Description:' '"'The form which Scriptliss takes when he enters other dimensions outside of Paper Robloxia. His ghostly appearance is really his inner demon self exposed. It's not the form he prefers, but now he doesn't really have a choice."''' '''Developer Comments:'' "'''''Scriptliss's true form first appeared in the secret ending of Paper Roblox 2, where he was seen chained at an altar, bound by the 7 pieces of his soul."''' Trivia *True Scriptliss could've been based on Sig from Puyo Puyo, of which Sig's character design was based on a neutralized demon. *It's possible Scriptliss's name was based off of Doopliss, a character from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters